Cloak and Dagger
by mindfunk
Summary: Fred and George finally work for the Ministry, but it's not exactly the way their mother had always imagined.


**Title:** Cloak and Dagger  
**Author:** mindfunk  
**Rating:** general audience; no swearing, sex, violence or any of the other "good stuff"  
**Category:** genfic drabble for the Amazing Weekly Drabble Thing on LiveJournal  
**Disclaimer:** Everything Harry Potter related belongs to JK Rowling and those to whom she's licensed them. I don't own anything, and I'm not making any money off nicking HP people, places or things and writing a story about them.  
**Notes:** Unbeta'd.. I don't like this very much. I was trying to write something dialogue free, because dialogue is the easiest thing for me to write. I want to get better at telling a story without having the characters acting out every nuance. I lean on dialogue because that's what flows naturally for me when I write, but I want to strengthen other skills.

This week the instructions were to grab a thick book, turn to page 347, and create a pice around the first full sentence on the page. The book Igrabbed was _The Family: The Real Story of the Bush Dynasty_ by Kitty Kelley. I haven't even read it yet, but it was the thickest book I could reach without moving off my chair - shaped ass. The first full sentence on page 347 was "George monitored all media references to the agency and did not hesitate to request secret files." That made me go to the twins immediately, of course. I initially had humorous ideas, but it ended up as a straight piece. I'm always writing light, fluffy things, so this is something a little different, a bit of a stretch into unfamiliar territory.

Please offer feedback and concrit if you have a chance.

* * *

Molly Weasley had finally gotten her wish. Her twin sons, Fred and George, had turned the day to day operations of their joke shop over to their best friend Lee Jordan and had entered the Ministry. Unfortunately neither of them had entered their father's office, nor any one of the other innocuous departments their mother had dreamed of them joining. There was a war on, and the Order needed every operative they could manage to place on the inside, as the Ministry were as shortsighted and corrupt as ever. With their talent for creative "problem solving," sneaking around and thinking on their feet, the twins had become a valuable part of the Department of Mysteries. As Unspeakables, no one was really sure what they did, which served their interests well as they worked on behalf of the Order under the guise of serving the Ministry.

Their inventing had progressed far beyond simple pranks and jokes, and the twins had come up with dozens of gadgets and devices that had become invaluable to the Aurors and their fellow Unspeakables. They had improved upon extendable ears, extending their length by hundreds of meters and creating a voice activated charm to turn the device invisible. They had created their own versions of dungbombs, one of which would render the smellers unconscious for up to an hour, another of which would confuse and disorient the victims. They'd also invented a new form of a trick wand that was actually a real wand when it was needed, but transfigured into an everyday object until the activation word was said. Those had come in very handy in situations where Death Eaters had rendered members of the Light wandless. Who would think to confiscate a galleon or the nub of a quill when searching a prisoner for wands? It was all quite dashing, very 007, although the twins wouldn't have any idea who James Bond was if you'd asked them.

Their position as Unspeakables allowed the twins to access information that was unavailable to other Ministry workers and Order operatives. They could track down the source of any information and verify its accuracy more thoroughly than anyone else. Fred kept an ear to the ground at the Ministry and followed up on anything that seemed like a possible leak of the Order's plans or classified activities. George monitored all media references to the agency and did not hesitate to request secret files. Together they were able to keep most details of the Order's work out of the public eye and away from Ministry scrutiny.

Even though Fred and George had done exactly what she'd always asked of them, their work could not be farther from the safe, boring, respectable Ministry jobs their mother had always imagined for them. As she checked the family clock dozens of times a day and anxiously worried for their safety, often Molly would ruefully think of the old adage "Beware of what you wish for, because you just might get it."


End file.
